Just His Imagination
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Will Schuester is feeling lonely in the choir room. And I'm no good at summaries. This is a totally crack!fic, by the way. And rated M for a good reason.


Wow, it seems like forever since I actually published anything...  
And my internet isn't working, so it'll probably be a while before I publish anything again, so... yeah. Thank Merlin for internet cafes is all I can say.

Anyway, this little crack fic was on request.  
Prepare to not look at Mr. Schue the same way again.  
Or the choir room, for that matter.

And don't forget to REVIEW. It's the only way I'll learn.

Also, I don't own Glee. In case any of you hadn't figured that out by now.

* * *

**Mr. Schuester Crack Fic**

Will Schuester just couldn't help himself. He tried to justify it in his head. It wasn't like it was his fault or anything. How was he to know that the simple group of misfits he'd be teaching in Glee Club would all turn out to be so hot? Puberty was clearly being good to these kids, and he was only human.

In his defence, it wasn't as if he was actually doing anything to the kids themselves. Sure, there would be the lingering looks at those Cheerio skirts or Kurt's tight jeans or when Rachel wore a skirt that was almost inappropriately short for a girl so wholesome. And yes, maybe he enjoyed it a little too much when he got to comfort one his students with a pat on the shoulder or, if he was lucky, maybe even a hug. But never crossed the line. Not physically anyway.

If he was being honest with himself, it was all starting to become somewhat of an obsession. When he wasn't thinking about lesson plans or songs and dance routines, then he was thinking about one of those kids.

Either it would be Rachel in her short skirts and innocent looking animal sweaters, with those big brown eyes and impossibly long legs for someone so small. She would be nattering away about a solo that she wanted to sing, or who in the club she thought wasn't pulling their weight, but in his head something entirely different would be going on. In his head, she would suddenly stop talking. She would slowly peel off that unflattering sweater or pastel coloured polo shirt to reveal a lacy bra – pure white and virginal but sexy as hell – holding small, pale breasts. Suddenly she'd be on the piano, her gorgeous legs wrapped around his hips and her tongue being put to much better use exploring his mouth.

Or it would be Kurt in some outrages and form-fitting outfit. Will had been particularly taken with Kurt in his Cheerios uniform. It fit the soprano's tight little body perfectly and he couldn't help but stare at that ass whenever Kurt walked away. In his head, that usual look of contempt on Kurt's sweet, angelic face would turn into a devilish smirk as he dropped to his knees in front of his teacher, Will's hand instinctively tangling in that perfect brown hair, messing it up nicely as the fashionable boy took him in his mouth.

But lately Will's fantasies had been dominated by one student in particular. Finn Hudson. He couldn't really explain it to himself, but it seemed like recently whenever he was feeling lonely it was the tall, awkward jock that sprang into his head first and whose name would be on his lips as he pleasured himself.

He knew that it seemed inappropriate (creepy even), but Will really had a thing about the choir room. All his fantasies seemed to take place there, and when the room was deserted and the school was empty he loved nothing more than being in that choir room, playing out is fantasies in his head as he touched himself. He made sure to clean up after himself so no one would ever know. It was the perfect crime. The mixture of his fantasy setting and danger of possibly getting caught were enough to get him hard in no time.

Tonight Will found himself once again in the empty choir room, all alone and painfully horny. His thoughts went straight to Finn as he stood by the baby grand piano, his erection straining against his pants as that handsome, boyish face and strong, slender body appeared in his head.

He thought back to when he first properly noticed Finn. It had been when he had been desperately trying to recruit some guys from the football team to the Glee Club. That amazing singing voice had called to him when he thought all hope was lost, so beautifully imperfect and so full of pure joy, and he had followed that voice to the steamy shower room, empty of all but one. He could remember it all so well. That wet hair, that soft looking skin made rosy from the heat of the water, those beautiful eyes shut tightly as he lost himself in the music and the talent that he probably didn't even know he had. It had taken all of Will's self control not to take a closer look, not to move closer and take in the vision of Finn's whole body, wet and naked. Just imagining what he could have been seeing was enough to get him hard as he stood outside that shower stall unnoticed. Standing in the choir room now, he was more turned on that ever.

He leaned his hands against the piano, shutting his eyes as he imagined Finn, nervous and awkward but with an unmistakeable look of lust darkening his brown eyes. Will palmed his erection through his pants before undoing them and pulling them down slightly. In his head, Finn was on his knees in front of him looking up with hungry, pleading eyes. Will licked his hand and wrapped it around his length, using his thumb to spread the hot pre-come over his crown, all the while imagining that it was Finn's tongue doing all the work. He used his other hand to fondle his balls as he slowly stroked his cock, occasionally stopping to lick his hand again to get it even wetter, imagining Finn's mouth around his shaft, licking and sucking with inexperienced enthusiasm. Will didn't even bother to suppress his moans as he squeezed and teased the head of his cock, the fact that someone who happened to still be in the building could overhear him no longer mattering.

He shut his eyes tightly again, the image in his head changing. Now Finn was naked with his back to him, hands gripping the piano, skin glowing with sweat, breathing ragged and uneven, begging to be fucked. Will gripped his cock tighter, thrusting into his fist. He could imagine Finn's ass being really hot and tight, squeezing his cock perfectly. His breathe came out short and sharp as he imagined pounding into the jock, fucking him until he was screaming his name – not his first name, but "Mr. Schue." He loved being called that, especially by Finn.

He thrust harder and faster into his fist, feeling the edge coming closer and closer, and he was biting his lip so hard to stop himself from crying out that he was nearly drawing blood. In his head, Finn was falling apart, moaning and writhing and barely able to breathe. The image in his head alone was enough to have his whole body quivering. He erupted all over his hand, groaning Finn's name as he did, pumping his cock until he was completely spent.

He leaned against the piano as he tried to get his breathe back, the familiar feeling of guilty release clouding his brain. As he cleaned himself up he tried to justify it to himself. It wasn't like he'd actually done any of that with Finn. That made it okay. Didn't it?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers!  
Hell, even if you didn't, review anyways! :D

xxx


End file.
